The present invention relates generally to the collection of scrap or waste materials and, more particularly, to the connection of a chute and an opening in a building to allow the passage of scrap or waste materials while preventing damage to the building due to impact.
Dumpsters or such other containers have long been used for the collection of scrap or waste materials at or near the source of the waste. In the particular situation of commercial establishments, scrap paper is a major concern. Generally, in commercial situations the scrap container is located at some point exterior to the building. This arrangement is preferred in order that collection of the scrap be easily accomplished. While the further the container is from the building, the better, for collection and space restriction reasons, the container would be more conveniently positioned adjacent to or in the building.
The collection of the scrap is accomplished by means of physically removing the container and replacing it with an empty, different container. Clearly, special equipment is necessary to lift or slide the container from its position when full. Access to the container by the special equipment imposes space limitations with regard to surrounding structures. The removal and, more importantly, the replacement of the containers often subjects any attached or surrounding structures to considerable jostling.
In order to locate the container within the building, a severe limitation is imposed on the size of the container so that the container and special equipment for transportation thereof fit through the building openings. Also, relatively expensive, interior space is wasted.
The preferred arrangement is for the container to be exterior to the building while being accessible from within the building. It is also considered advantageous to hinder the influx of exterior environment into the building or the container. While this purpose, is easily accomplished by reason of a cover or chute connecting the building and the container, at least one disadvantage is encountered by this solution. In this regard, the jostling of the container resulting from the removal or replacement of the container is transferred to the building.